It Isn't Over Until It's Over
by Alexandra Warkel
Summary: The Golden Trio have defeated Voldemort. But wait, What is this new threat and who is the raven haired beauty? Crossover with Inuyasha. might be a HarryKagome.
1. Chapter 1

**AN:** Okay, I know what you are thinking. Another story. I can bearly update my other stories. Well, I couldn't help it. It's fun. I just put up the fourth chapter of Because of You for the followers of that story. But anyway, here is a new story. Hope you enjoy!

****

****

**It Isn't Over Until It's Over**

**Chapter One**

**By: Alexandra Warkel**

"Hurry up dears! You're going to miss the train!" yelled Mrs. Weasley. Harry, Ron, and Hermione were going on the train to go into their seventh year. Ginny was coming as well, only going into her sixth year. This would be the first year they would be going to school Voldemort-Free.

The four quickly grabbed their luggage and ran to the train. "Bye guys. I'll come and find you later," yelled Ginny. That left the golden trio to find a compartment for themselves.

"I still don't get what Voldemort said right before you killed him, Harry," said Hermione.

"Hermy, let it go. He's gone. What he said won't come true," said Ron exasperated. Hermione glared at Ron.

"Don't call me Hermy! But you are probably right. I'm just paranoid."

"Don't worry about it 'Mione. There is no way that he can come back even stronger. I destroyed the horcruxes; his soul is gone," replied Harry.

Hermione started to open an empty compartment door. "You're right. I'm just concerned that… oh. I'm sorry. I thought this compartment was empty."

Inside the "empty" compartment was a woman. She was a woman. She was of Japanese descent with long black hair and bright blue eyes. To Harry, she was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. "Oh, that's alright. You guys are welcome to come and sit. I'm Kagome Higurashi."

"Thanks. I'm Ron Weasley."

"I'm Hermione Granger."

"Well, um, you probably know who I am."

"Um, I'm sorry should I know who you are?" asked the Japanese woman.

"I'm Harry Potter. I am kind of famous here in the wizarding world."

Her face remained really blank. "For beating You-Know-Who?" supplied Hermione.

"Who's that?"

"Merlin! You look a little too old to be a first year. What house are you from?" asked Ron.

"I have no idea what you are talking about. This is my first year being at a wizarding school," Kagome said quietly, looking down at the ground.

"Where are you from?" asked Harry.

"Tokyo, Japan," replied Kagome.

"Really? How can you speak English so well?" asked Hermione, leaning forward towards Kagome with a new interest.

"I've known English since I was five. I have been perfecting it as I go along."

"So, what are saying is, you know nothing of Voldemort and out encounters with him, basically nothing of the wizarding world?" asked Harry. Kagome nodded her head in confirmation.

"How did you become a witch, then?" asked Ron incredulously.

"I don't rightly know how Headmaster Dumbledore found me, but he sent me a letter saying I was accepted into this school."

The compartment door opened and in walked a blonde man with two slow ape-like-goons. "What do we have here? Potty, Weasel, and Mudblood. Oh and who is this lovely woman? You know, I wouldn't hang-out with this crowd; they are the wrong sort," said the blonde ring-leader.

"Kagome Higurashi and you are?"

"Draco Malfoy. This is Crabbe and Goyle. Why don't you and your fine ass come with me and help me polish my wand?"

"Hmm. Let me think about it….. No. And if you could leave us alone, it would be greatly appreciated."

"Ah, but you are a fine-looking wench. What-"

Kagome hadn't let Malfoy finish his sentence. She had shoved him up against the compartment wall, brandishing a silver dagger up against his throat.

"If you call me wench again, I will make sure you will not have a tongue to insult me, or any of my friends, with," hissed Kagome.

Malfoy just nodded his head, implying he understood. Kagome gave him one last shove against the wall and released him, slyly placing the dagger back in her boot.

"You still are fine-looking, however. You will be mine." And with that, Kagome made a move toward him; he moved out the door with his two goons.

After calming down considerably, Kagome sat back down in her seat. "Baka!" Harry and Hermione burst out in laughter.

"What does 'baka' mean?" asked Ron, who was a little confused.

"Idiot in Japanese," she replied.

"How did you get Malfoy so afraid of you?" asked a still laughing Hermione. Kagome pulled the dagger out of her boot and handed the handle to Hermione. "I put that against his throat. I don't take well to being called a wench." She stopped laughing and handed her back the dagger.

"But why would it set you off like that?" asked Harry. "Not that I have a problem with you doing that to Malfoy."

A flicker of sadness came across Kagome's face. "I don't want to talk about it."

"That's fine. You can tell us on you own time and when you are ready."

"Thanks, Harry." That is when Kagome noticed his piercing, beautiful green eyes. 'Wow. I have never seen any eyes like that since Inu- No! Don't think about him Kagome.' "So, can you guys fill me in no this whole wizardry thing?"

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Explaining the trio's story had taken up about one hour of there time on the train. They then got bored.

"Okay, now that we have told you everything, we want to know more about you," said Hermione.

"Okay. Like what?" asked Kagome.

"Do you… Ginny!" yelled Hermione.

"Hmm. What a nice question. Do you Ginny? I really don't have an answer to that one," commented Kagome, being sarcastic. Ron and Harry sniggered.

"Hahaha! Knee-slapper there! Anyway, this is Ginny. Ron's little sister."

"Oh. Hi, Ginny. I'm Kagome."

"Hey. So, what were you guys up to before I barged in?"

"Interrogating Kagome about herself," equipped Ron.

"Interrogating? Ron, you know the meaning of that word?" asked Harry.

"Shut up!"

"So, do you have a boyfriend?" asked Hermione.

"No." At this, Harry looked a little too happy and was officially zoning out. "Harry? You can join the living anytime," retorted Ron. He turned a bright red; even more than the trademark Weasley hair; that's saying something.

"Have you ever been in love?" asked Ginny.

Kagome paused at that. "I have, but it's complicated."

"How so?" asked Harry.

"He told me he loved me, but was lying and left with another girl, but it doesn't matter. I'm over it."

"I'm sorry," said Ginny.

"Forget about it."

"Who is in your family?" asked Ron.

Kagome shuddered and closed her eyes. "Kagome?" The Japanese girl took a deep breath and replied, "My father died when I was two, and my grandfather, mother, and my 15-year-old brother were murdered about 5 months ago." The compartment fell completely silent.

"Omigod. I'm so sorry," whispered Hermione.

"It's alright." Kagome furiously wiped at the tears that were insistently rolling down her face.

"So, anymore questions?" asked Kagome. Unsure if they wanted to ask another one, Harry came up with a non-personal question.

"What store did you get your wand from and what's in it?" They all looked at Kagome, waiting patiently for her answer.

"Well, um, that's the tricky part about me," she said as she looked into Harry's eyes. "I don't have a wand."

"Why not? I mean, you need one to do magic," stated Ginny.

"I am not exactly a witch. I'm a miko."

"Amigo? What's that?" asked Ron, accidentally pronouncing it wrong.

Hermione gasped. "I heard about those. You are a miko, or otherwise known as a Shinto priestess. They have some sort of spiritual powers, right?"

"Yeah, I am able to channel my power through my hands instead of using a magical wand. At first I didn't know that, so when I went to Ollivanders to find a wand, I picked one up and the wand itself burst into flame and landed in ashes on the floor. I felt so embarrassed. By the way, how do you know so much about my religion? Are you a Buddhist? They tend to go hand in hand."

"No, I'm Catholic," replied Hermione. "I just read a lot. Especially, well, at least lately, about."

"The feudal era of Japan," finished Ron, Ginny, and Harry in monotone voices.

"'Mione, give it up. That jewel of four souls legend isn't real," said Ron. Kagome just smiled to herself thinking 'They are in for one hell of a surprise.'

**AN:** Yay! there you go! Anyway I hope you enjoyed this and please review. That is the only ting that will make this story update faster.

Love you all,

Alex


	2. Chapter 2

**AN:** Hi Guys! I am so sorry for making you guys wait so long and that this chapter is short, but I promise you guys that my next chapter will not take 3 months to update. Enough stalling, here is the next chapter. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** Would I really be putting this on the internet if I owned this?

**It Isn't Over Until It's Over**

**Chapter Two**

**Alexandra Ward**

When the train came to a stop, Hermione looked at her watch. "Hey guys, doesn't it take about four hours for the train ride?" she asked.

"Yeah, what's your point?" asked Ron. Harry, knowing where she was getting at, looked at his own watch. "It's only been two," he said.

"Kagome, are you okay?" asked Ginny. Kagome's face was contorted in anguish and pain. "Kagome?"

"What is it?" Kagome gasped out.

"What is what?" asked Harry.

"I don't know. I feel cold, like I never will feel happy again," Kagome.

"Dementors," the Golden Trio said. Kagome started breathing heavy. "Why aren't we like that? Why can't we feel them?" asked Ginny.

"We have new kkkkinds of pppowers, from the dddark lord," the leader of the group of dementors said as they appeared in the doorway. "Talking and fffocusing on one individual is some of them."

"Kagome!"

She had fallen to the ground, overwhelmed by the dementor's power.

"Expecto Patronum!" yelled Harry, pointing his wand at the leader dementor. His characteristic stag protruded from his wand, however the dementors seemed immune to the spell.

"Another little neat power granted to us from the all-powerful dddark lord."

"Why are you attacking her? She is not of importance to you. I am!" yelled Harry, trying to deflect Kagome's anguish.

"Oh, let's just say that Kagome and the dddark lord go away back."

A loud piercing scream erupted from Kagome, filling the entire train and its compartments.

**FLASHBACK**

"Sango, didn't know you were this weak."

"I am not going to fight you Kohaku!"

"So be it." Kohaku threw a katana at Sango. She was up against a wall, and already weak. There was no way so would be able to block the attack.

"Sango, look out," I heard. Miroku pushed Sango out of the way and took the attack, the katana piercing him in the stomach. He staggered and slowly fell to the ground. "Miroku!" Sango ran to where Miroku lay. "Miroku?" Sango whispered.

"I love you." That was all he said before he left the world of the living. "NOOO!" she yelled as she stood up in anger. She attacked her brother, Kohaku. However, being in a blind rage, she missed the attack and Kohaku stabbed her from behind. She died instantly.

"NOOOO!"

**END FLASHBACK**

"That is just the beginning for our 'ddddear' little mmmiko."

"Let her go and take me instead. I am the one Voldemort wants." A crackly, loud cackle erupted from the dementor.

"You are sadly mistaken. It is not Vvvvoldemort who is the dddark lord. You defeated him. Vvvvoldemort was the reincarnation of this Lord. The new dddark Lord has no memory of you. Yet. He only remembers, and wants revenge of, Kagome."

"A reincarnation?" asked Ron dumbfounded.

"Now is not the time for your stupidity, Ron!" yelled Ginny and Hermione simultaneously.

Kagome started to recover slowly from the memory that had just reoccurred in her mind, courtesy of the dementors. She sluggishly reached for her yellow backpack on the compartment seat behind her.

"Let's see. What is a 'good' memory for the lllovely Kagome. Ahh, hhhow about when her lovely hanyou rejects her," slithered the dementor.

However, by that time, Kagome had reached her backpack and pulled out her bow and arrows. She stood up, notched an arrow, pulled back the bowstring and replied, "I think not." With that, she released her purifying arrow, turning all the dementors into piles of burnt ashes.

A long, quiet pause filled the room. "Kagome?" questioned an astonished Hermione. Kagome did not acknowledge her. Instead, she slowly fell down to the ground and slipped to unconsciousness.

**AN: **Okay, once again I am sorry for making you guys for waiting. Oh, and those of you waiting for my other story update, it will be up sometime next week. Sorry for the wait.

Love you all,

Alex


	3. Chapter 3

**It Isn't Over Until It's Over**

**Chapter Three**

**Alexandra Ward**

Kagome awoke to four heads hovering over her face. When they realized she was awake, three of the heads moved out of her vision.

"Okay time to get up Kagome," Harry said gently as he helped her up, placing his hand in Kagome's and the other behind her back. "Are you alright?" he asked concernedly.

"I'm fine. Just dizzy."

"Here, this will help," Hermione offered her a piece of a chocolate bar. Kagome tentatively took a bite of the chocolate. She warmed up instantly.

"Thanks."

"Um Kagome?" asked Ginny shyly, "Will you please explain what explain what happened?" Kagome's body started to shake all over. Harry instinctively tightened his grip on her hand.

"All will be explained in good time," she replied mysteriously.

Shrugging Harry off of her, she stood up and looked around the compartment. Seeing her bow a good distance away from her, she picked it up and placed it back into her yellow backpack.

"Whatever. You are not worth my time!" exclaimed Ginny as she stood up from her seat in the compartment.

"Ginny!" exclaimed Ron and Hermione.

"What? She won't tell us anything! And besides, I see the way she and Harry look at each other. God, I am not stupid. It's obvious they like each other." Both Harry and Kagome flushed a bright red.

"Let's just say we like each other Ginny. Why would you care? We dated and guess what? You broke up with me, remember?" Harry asked coldly.

"That… that…That's beside the point, Harry! I am the only one who can have you and this…this… this wench can't," Ginny finished with a smug smile on her face.

Kagome took one look at her and started to glow pink. "How dare you treat Harry as an object! I have no problem with you insulting me, but my friends? I don't think so." And with a flick of her wrist, the compartment door opened and without any hesitation, blasted Ginny out the compartment. Kagome walked to the door frame and said, "That was a warning." She then slammed the sliding door shut.

"Look guys, I'm sorry for doing that. I'm just really protective of my friends."

"It's okay Kagome. I mean, yeah, she's my sister, but she has been a bitch since, well, since…"

"Ever since she broke up with me 6 months ago," said Harry, finishing off Ron's trail of thought.

"I'm sorry Harry," said Kagome.

"Don't worry about it. I'm over her," he replied as the train came to a complete stop. They had arrived at Hogwarts.

As soon as Kagome saw the castle she was mesmorized. The castle was a dark, swirling grey she could lost in. It had 4 towers, symbolizing the south, north, east, and west, with a different color and animal banner on each one. She was so caught up with admiring the castle and…

"Kagome, you are going to make a puddle or maybe even a lake with that drool of yours," Hermione said playfully.

"Haha very funny."

"Are you talking to me?" asked Ron.

"Yes Ron, because your name is Kagome," Hermione replied sarcastically.

"Hehehe… Sorry. Not paying attention."

"Obviously," Hermione teasingly retorted as she gave him a smile with an eyebrow cocked upward. Ron saw this and smiled wickedly. "Ron? Ron, what are you up to? RON!" she shrieked as Ron threw her over his right shoulder and ran toward the carriages.

"They had better be dating, otherwise I am setting those two up," Kagome said to Harry.

"Yah. They have been dating for about 5 months now."

"Oh. They are really cute together. I bet-"

"Are you Kagome Higurashi?" a tall grey-haired witch wearing green robes asked Kagome.

"Yes?"

"I am Minerva McGongall. Professor of Transfiguration and the Deputy Headmistress. Please follow me." She turned and started walking toward the castle. Kagome threw a look at Harry who just shrugged. Kagome, doing the only thing she could do in this situation, turned and ran to catch up to Professor McGonagall, leaving Harry to find the other two, Ron and Hermione to head up to the castle for the opening feast.

AN: Sorry guys for the slow updates and I am sorry for not updating my other story. For those who are waiting for the next chapter of that, it will hopefully be up sometime this week. Not Joking! YAY! I love you guys and as always, please REVIEW!

Love you all and God Bless,

Alex


	4. Chapter 4

**It Isn't Over Until It's Over**

**Chapter Three**

**Alexandra Warkel**

AN: Hey guys. I apologize for the long wait. To tell you the truth, I kinda lost interest in this story, but with all the encouraging reviews, I re-read this story and I remembered all the fun I had writing this. So thank the people who reviewed for this chapter, because otherwise this story wouldnt be up anymore. Anyway, enjoy the chapter. It's kinda crappy, but I tried to get something up for you guys as soon as I could. I will probably go back here and fix some things. If I do, I will tell you in a AN in my next chapter. Thanks. Enjoy!

DISCLAIMER: In no way do I own Inuyasha or Harry Potter.

Kagome followed the older witch until she came to a set of grand oak doors surrounded by a group of what looked like 11 year olds.

"Miss Higurashi, you will wait here until you hear your name called from inside. When you are called, come up to the front for further instructions." The emerald green clad woman then turned and led the first years inside, leaving Kagome to wait patiently.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Uh, I'm soooo hungry!"

"Geez, Ron. Is your stomach all you think about? Honestly!"

"Hungry can have double meanings Hermione," Ron said seductively.

"Oi! I don't need to hear this!" yelled Harry.

"Sorry mate."

"Oooh! The sorting going to start," Hermione exclaimed anxiously.

All in all, the sorting was a standard one. 22 Gryffindors, 20 Hufflepuffs, 20 Ravenclaws, and 21 Slytherins. Albus Dumbledore stood up and the Great Hall fell silent, anxious for the Headmaster's infamous words of "Tuck in." However, they soon found out that eating wasn't going to come anytime soon.

"As you all know, this year we get to welcome back an old Professor of ours, Professor R.J. Lupin for our Defense Against the Dark Arts class. Over the summer, he asked you all to read the book Legends of the Feudal Era (At the sound of that book, Harry and Ron collectively groaned as Hermione's mouth grew into a wide smile.). Professor Lupin wanted you to learn about the Shikon no Tama legend, and how spiritual powers work. Little did Professor Lupin know that when he assigned the book, that this year, the miko that defeated Naraku would be here with us today." Light gasps and chatter filled the Great Hall.

"He can't be serious. That was 500 years ago. No human can live for 500 years," Harry whispered to the two other Golden Trio members.

"Yeah, I mean, wouldn't she have died at least 400 years ago? Besides that, the legend isn't even real. It's a myth," observed Ron, trying to wrap his mind around the concept.

"The book never specified if she was human or not. For all we know she could be an elf. They are immortal," Hermione replied. "But then again, elves can be killed, just not by age. What's the likelihood of her living this long?"

"Wait a minute; didn't the book say that the miko who defeated Naraku was the last of her kind?"

"What's your point, Harry?" asked Ron.

"What about Ka-"

Harry was cut off by Professor Dumbledore. "I would like to introduce the miko who defeated Naraku, our new seventh year student, Kagome Higurashi!"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Meanwhile...

'Oh my God. Did I miss my name being called?' Kagome frantically paced in front of the ground oak doors. 'I mean, what if they are all standing there, waiting for me, wondering why I haven't come in yet.' In the middle of her pacing, she heard a deep commanding voice coming from inside. "Our new seventh year student, Kagome Higurashi!"

'Guess it's now, or never.' And with that thought, Kagome pushed open the two grand doors to reveal the Great Hall.

There were 4 tables, each with a banner of their own above it. They each had a different animal; one was a lion, another had a bird, the next a badger, and the last one a snake. Kagome assumed that a banner with its table represented a different house. She looked beyond the tables, and saw a stage with a long table with all four main colors of the houses. Seated at the magnificent table was all of the Professors of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft of Wizardry.

She walked forward and approached the front table, when an elderly man came forward. He had bright blue robes, so blue that if you looked up, they matched his eyes that were behind silver moon glasses. On top of his head was a silver wizard hat, hiding his head which had long, curly, silver hair that reached to the wizard's waist. He also had a beard to match it. He opened his mouth to speak and Kagome found out who owned the deep voice she heardfrom behind the doors.

"Miss Higurashi, it's nice to meet you. I am Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts. Now, the students know your story and past-"

"Past?"

"With the Shikon no Tama. They have read your story in Legends of the Feudal Era and-"

"Oh, really? And what exactly does the book say prey tell?"

"I'm sorry; we are really pressed for time. You will have to ask about that in your Defense Against the Dark Arts class. We need to move along with your sorting." Dumbledore had this odd twinkling in his eyes that made Kagome want to strangle the man. "Please take a seat on the stool in front of me, place this hat on your head. It will sort you out into the house you are meant to be in."

Kagome did as she was told and hesitantly put on the hat. 'Okay, um, this is stupid. How does a hat decide-?'

"Why hello. I-"

'Oh my god. A talking hat!'

"Well, yes. I'm the magical sorting hat. Now let's see about you. My, my a miko. I must say it's an honor and pleasure to meet and sort you Miss Higurashi. Let's see. You are pure, courageous, loyal, smart, but you also have seen death and violence. You are also a pureblood miko. But where to put where to put you?" All of a sudden, the sorting hat's voice magically amplified.

"Professor Dumbledore, I cannot decide where to place her. She is equal in all areas of both Gryffindor and Slytherin." A murmur broke out through the Great Hall.

"Silence!" Headmaster Dumbledore roared. "Now, Miss Higurashi will be able to decide which house she can be in. You can be with the Gryffindors ever there in red, or the Slytherins in the green."

Kagome looked at both. When she glanced at the Gryffindors, she saw Harry, Hermione, and Ron. Without a second thought, she went over and sat at their table. The Golden Trio congratulated her and openly was ecstatic. "I knew anyone who could beat up Malfoy would be in Gryffindor," cheered Ron.

"Welcome to Gryffindor."

"Thanks Harry. I think I'm really going to like it here."

AN: Thanks guys. I hope you enjoyed the next installment. And I promise it wont take 7 months for the next update. Sorry about that. Anyway, I hope you review.

God Bless,

Alex


	5. Chapter 5

**AN:**_ Hi guys! I'm so sorry that it took so long for me to update. School really kept me busy and reminded me that real life takes priority over FF. Lol! _

_This chapter is dedicated to Animegurl for I promised this chapter to be out a long time ago and I never did. I'm sorry girlie, but here is the long awaited chapter! Thanks for sticking with me!_

**It Isn't Over Until It's Over**

**Chapter Five**

**Alexandra Warkel**

She frantically looked around and her eyes fell upon two of her companions. Both Miroku and Sango lay still, their blood spilled on the ground. Tears quickly filled her eyes and she didn't see the attack coming towards her until she heard a little voice. "Kagome!"

Shippo had run in front of her and took Naraku's blow meant for her. "Shippo!"

Kagome fell to her knees and cradled her former son's body in her arms. Naraku, once again took advantage of her weakness, and wrapped a tentacle around her waist, clasping her arms to her sides forcing her to release her son. He pulled her up into the air to his eye level and turned her to face "her" hanyou. Inuyasha growled and charged at Naraku. "Don't you touch Kagome!"

He started to swing his sword towards Naraku's head, but Naraku positioned Kagome between himself and Inuyasha. Not wanting to hurt Kagome, Inuyasha instantly backed-off and landed on the ground. "You cowardly bastard! You-"

A katana protruded through his stomach. Kohaku had stabbed him from behind. "Inuyasha!!!" He stumbled to the ground. It had been the delivering blow for Inuyasha. Kagome felt a huge rage build up inside of her from the loss of her love, and a bright pink light burst from her body, completely purifying Naraku and the part of the jewel he possessed. Kagome fell to the ground with a thud. Without wasting time, she crawled her way over to Inuyasha's life-less looking form. "Inuyasha?" she whispered desperately, placing a hand on his face, caressing it lightly.

"Kagome?" She sighed in relief.

"I know you are hurt, but if we hurry, we can get you to my time and we will heal you and-". He silenced her with a hand to her lips.

"Kagome, I'm not going to make it." Her eyes filled up with tears.

"Don't say that! You are going to be just fine! You-"

"Kagome, please. I'm fading." He took a deep shuddering breath. His hand reached up to her neck and pulled her head down. "Aisheturu." He whispered and gently pressed his lips to her own. A gentle, yet passionate, desperate kiss; their first kiss. Slowly, Inuyasha's lips left her, and his grip on her neck loosened, his hand sliding to the ground. "Inuyasha?... Inuyasha??... INUYASHA!!"

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Kagome... Kagome!!"

Kagome woke up and shot up from her position on the couch. She had fallen sleep in the Gryffindor common room. "Kagome, are you okay?" Harry questioned. She started to shake, holding in her sobs.

"What…. What did… you hear?" she struggled to say.

Harry looked at her and said, "I was in my room and I heard screaming. I came down here to see you tossing and turning. You were yelling Inuyasha."

Kagome placed her arms around herself, as if holding herself would keep her emotions under control. "I don't… I don't…" She couldn't hold it in anymore, and sobs racked her shoulders. Harry quickly moved and placed a hand on Kagome's shoulder. I was the only invitation the miko needed, and she buried her face into his chest, her hands getting fistful's of Harry's shirt. All Harry could do was to gently hold her until her crying subsided.

"Kagome?"

"He was my best friend you know. One that I loved with all my heart if he let me. And he did, but it was for a short time. He… he died trying to save me. It's all my fault that he's gone."

"Kagome?" She buried her head further into Harry's chest, not wanting to see the pity in his eyes. Harry, wanting to get his point across, gently brushed his hand against the side of her face, and placed his forefinger under her chin, forcing her to look at him.

"Kagome, if Inuyasha evened loved you half as much as you loved him, if he could, he would die for you again if that meant that you would live."

"You don't know that," she whispered.

"Sure I do. Because I would die for my friends, and I don't even love them in the way you two loved each other. And I know that I would never once regret it."

Harry's hand moved and cupped Kagome's face. She closed her eyes and leaned into his hand. When she opened her eyes, Harry was close to her to the point where both of their noses were touching, gently rubbing across each other. "Harry?" she whispered breathlessly. He began to close the gap and-.

"Harry? Have you seen…? Oh. I'm sorry. Am I interrupting something?"

Harry and Kagome hastily broke apart. "No Ron, you're fine. Is there something wrong?"

"No, I was just wondering if you knew where Hermione was."

"No I don't mate. Try the Great Hall. It's almost breakfast time."

"Oh yeah… Thanks!"

By the time Ron was out of the portrait hole, the moment between Harry and Kagome had passed. She quickly untangled herself from him, stood up, and said, "I'm feeling kinda hungry. I think I'm going to the Great Hall too." Harry just nodded, and she head towards the portrait hole. Just before she went out, she turned to look back at the wizard. "Thanks Harry."

"For what?"

"For everything." She whispered so quietly that he almost didn't hear her.

"You're welcome Kagome. Anytime," he said with a smile on his face. And with that, Kagome went out the portrait hole, leaving Harry to ponder their almost-had kiss.


End file.
